Les serpents ne sont pas tous vénimeux
by Remarido
Summary: Lucy cris,torturée, violée, chagrinée, elle pleure. Lui il sort de prison, a peine sortit qu'il entend ses cris.. Mon dieu qu'elle douce mélodie, elle résonne a ses oreilles comme une cantate. Peut être que lui aussi pourrait participer a cette boucherie ?


Peut être que si je n'étais pas partit je ne t'aurais pas rencontré ...

0o0o0

La torture quel sort atroce !

Elle criait a s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, ses larmes dévalaient ses joues, et son cœur meurtri pleurer.  
Ses esprit, ses amis, subissaient un sort pire que la mort...

disparaître.

En mille miette ils s'écrasèrent sur le sol humide.  
Cruel était le mot parfait pour cet être dénudé de tout sentiments, la souffrance, il avait du bien la connaitre pour l'infliger aux autres parfaitement ...

Lucy souris, peut être qu'elle pourrait se sortir de là, elle et ses esprits.  
Elle releva la tête, garder sa dignité, c'était tout ce qui lui rester.

-Pourquoi fait tu ça ?

-Pour voir la souffrance sur ton visage ...

Cette homme était un connard, on ne le changera pas, mais elle n'abandonna pas là et continua.

\- tu a du être torturé pour si biens l'infliger au autres ...

-Oh ! j'ai comprit a quoi tu joues poupée, mais sache que ça ne marche pas sur moi

échec total, elle venait de faire tout l'inverse, elle l'avait énervé et sa ne présager rien de bon.

Il se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle, jusqu'à arriver à sa auteur, un sourire pervers avait naquis sur ses lèvre, et ses yeux brillait, on pouvait clairement comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

D'une main il lui arracha son haut, Lucy hurla, elle se débattit, mais ses mains était jointes au dos de la chaise.

Des millier de tremblement parcourait son corps, et la peur se lisait a travers ses yeux.

-Arrête de brailler tu veut !

0o0o0

Il entendait les cris résonner a son oreille comme une douce mélodie, a peine sortait il de prison que ce monde cruel l'amusait.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, peut être lui aussi pourrait participer a cette boucherie.

La joie se lisait sur son visage, qui pourtant afficher habituellement la souffrance et la douleur.

Grâce a son ouï sur développée, il repéra facilement leurs emplacement, il entra dans le bâtiment isolé d'un pas nonchalant.

L'odeur du sang et de vanille venait lui chatouiller les narines ... attendez la vanille ?

Il connaissait cette odeur, il la connaissait que trop biens.

En rentrant dans les yeux s'écarquillèrent, l'homme était partit mais Lucy était toujours attaché sur la chaise.

Elle paraissait si faible, pourtant si forte a la fois.

Son corps était dénudé, affichant ses courbe parfaite a la vu du bruns.

-Que fait tu ici ?_questionna t-il_

Plutôt surpris de la voir ainsi, son pantalon se fit anormalement étroit ... Dieu qu'elle pouvait être belle ! _Lucy intrigué releva la tête._

-Cobra ... _ses lèvres tremblotèrent, et réalisa,_ tue moi.

-Et j'y gagne quoi ? retourner en prison ? non merci !

-Aide moi alors, je ferais ce que tu veut pendant 1 jour.

Un sourire pervers naquis sur ses lèvres, tout ce qu'il veut ?

Il décrocha l'unique bouton de son manteau et le déposa sur ses fines épaules, il détacha ses poignets et huma l'air.

Il passa une main sous les genoux de Lucy qui c'était endormi, et l'autre s'incrusta sous sa nuque, il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre d'hôtel, ou il se dévêtit avec sa blonde avant de s'endormir.

0o0o0

Le lendemain Lucy se réveilla aux côté du bruns, elle grogna, ses plaies lui faisait terriblement mal, mais elles étaient bandés, elle soupira un "finalement les serpents ne son pas tous venimeux" et son sourire s'élargie

-Chut, laisse moi dormir !

-Les dragon-slayer et leur ouï sur développé,_ ironisa elle_, Je vais prendre ma douche !

Lucy se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, d'où elle pu entendre.

-T'a de très belle fesses !

Elle ne comprit que en se voyant nu, ses joues s'empourprèrent de rouge.

Lucy se réfugia sous la douche, c'était le seul endroit ou elle pouvait pensé en librement, le seul endroit où elle réfléchissait au sens de sa vie, et les tourment de son l'esprit.

Natsu ne l'aimait pas, et il sortait avec Lisanna, étonnant pour cet abrutit sans cervelle.

Elle sourit, comment pouvait elle expliquer, a ses amis pourquoi elle était partit seul en S-quest ? elle ne pouvait pas leurs dirent "désolé mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir, je venais a peine de me rendre comte que j'étais amoureuse transi d'un détenu, qui en pincer pour un serpent ..."

Un soupire traversa ses lèvres, qu'est ce que la vie pouvait être chiante, cruelle aussi.

0o0o0

Elle était sortit de sa douche gênée, de n'avoir pas pensé a ses habits.

-Pourquoi tu veut t'habiller t'es très bien comme ça, surtout que je peut faire ce que je veut de toi !

-Même une chemise ? _Soupira t'elle_

-Non, _un sourire s'élargie sur ses lèvres_, maintenant enlève cet serviette

-Quoi ! mais t'es malade ma parole ! elle déglutit sous le regard tueur de Cobra

Gênée elle laissa glisser sa serviette sur le sol, laissant apercevoir ses courbes parfaites.

Il aimait tout chez elle, tout était beau ; ses cheveux, ses seins, ses cuisses, son ventre, ses yeux.

Il s'approcha a pas de loup de la belle, la lorgnant du regard au passage, avant de la saisir, et de l'embrasser vivement.

Elle crocheta ses fins bras autour de sa nuque pour approfondir, ses mains glissèrent timidement vers le torse de son "amant" pour le caresser, elle déboutonna la chemise du bruns trop gênante a son goût.

Elle c'était faite violé mais elle n'avait jamais participé, ses mains était tremblantes, hésitante et inexpérimenté, ce qu'eux remarqua le jeune homme était l'envie dans ses yeux...

Malgré ce qui c'était passé le jour précèdent, elle faisait beaucoup d'effort et ses geste pouvait le prouvé.

** :**

Pour accéléré le pas le jeune homme saisi son sein, laissant ses main parcourir le corps frêle de la jeune blonde, sous les caresse de son "amant" Lucy s'activa elle porta ses main au pantalon du dragon slayer-avant de le faire glisser au sol.  
Elle rougit voyant le sexe du brun dressé, elle déglutit, avant de passer ses mains sous le caleçons et prendre le monstre en mains, elle fit de lent va et viens, avant de s'activer.

Cobra grogna de plaisir, il l'embrassa passionnément, lui transmettant tout son amour naissant pour elle, mais aussi tout les autres sentiments qu'il pouvait partagé ; l'amour, la peur, la colère, la haine, la culpabilité, la joie, le bonheur ...

Il la poussa sur le lit, avant de se mettre a califourchon sur elle.  
Ses lèvres glissèrent le long de son corps laissant les marques de son passage, léchant quelque fois son ventre.  
Le dos de Lucy se tordit sous les caresses, la chambres était humide, et l'air était chaud...

Il écarta doucement les cuisses de Lucy, il la regarda dans les yeux pour prendre son accort, elle hocha vivement la tête, montrant son excitations.

-T'inquiète je ne suis pas venimeux, dit il avant d'entrer en elle

Jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi vivante

Dans les livres qu'elle lisait avec Levy, l'héroïne s'envolait, et se sentait revivre, elle flottait sur un petit nuage de bonheur.

Mais la rien de tout cela, elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi pleine, aussi vivante, et jamais elle n'était sur HeartLand qu'aujourd'hui.

Cobra s'activait toujours, avant de se rependre en elle, où ils jouirent en commun.

Il s'effondra de fatigue sur le corps de la blonde, avant de s'endormir, heureux comme jamais.

Fin :

Et là elle eu le déclic, c'était ça qu'il manquait a son histoire, quand l'héroïne se fait embrasser, elle ne doit pas s'envoler, elle doit atterrir ! Pour elle il est comme ça piste d'atterrissage !

.Indispensable.

Sinon elle se crache et se pète la gueule... Tu divague petit esprit de Lucy

Elle sourit heureuse de sa découverte -et aussi de son sport- avant de s'endormir le sourire au lèvres.

**_Fin ou pas_**

"Sous un petit soleil brillant, une petite fille aux cheveux rosé vagabondait dans un champs de fleur.

Derrière elle une femme aux cheveux d'or marchait tranquillement suivit de son meilleur ami.

Tout deux était très proche depuis la naissance de cette petite, ils n'étaient pas amoureux, non, et ce petit n'était pas leurs dû.

Le mari de la belle avait les cheveux rouge... Le plus marrant dans l'histoire c'était les cheveux rose de leurs fille, qui n'avait fait que troublé le brun, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher pas de continuer a croire que sa chérie l'avait trompé avec la tête a flamme.

_Petit flash-back_

_-_Bravo Lucy-san c'est une fille

-Quoi ! Pourquoi notre fille a les cheveux rose ?! Tu ma trompé c'est ça pupuce... sale tête a flamme je vais lui faire ravalé ses cheveux !

-Ouah trop génial Luce ! Vous avez vu les gars, c'est possible d'avoir les cheveux rose naturel !

-Comment vous allez l'appeler ?

-Jackouille... _Un gros blanc s'installa dans la petite pièce. _Je rigole bien sûr. "

C'est la fin de fin ! alors vous en pensez quoi ? perso je suis fière de mon début mais pas la suite :/

Le lemon je savais pas si j'en mettais ou pas, mais l'autre jour une personne ma envoyer comme message "Leeemon on veut un Lemon !" donc ça ma un peu booster

Bref n'hésitez pas a me laisser un comm's ou un message -si vous êtes timide- explicatif pour m'aidais a amélioré a écrire

Si vous n'aviez pas compris "" c'est un petit plus marrant (je crois !)


End file.
